


Pools and Promises

by annaliesegrace



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaliesegrace/pseuds/annaliesegrace
Summary: Mike, Ginny and his fabulous pool. That is all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by this song by The Score (same artists as Unstoppable which scored the photo shoot scene) and bawsanity who loves Mike's pool as well.
> 
> The Heat:  
> Take me down to your paradise  
> Won't believe until I see the light  
> Break me out, make me so alive  
> I'm craving you like I need a high
> 
> I'm a desert, you're an ocean  
> It's your motion that I need  
> But without you I am broken  
> Left to thirst out in the heat
> 
> Take me down to your paradise  
> I lose my words every time I try  
> To make sense on why I lose my mind  
> You're every wrong that I need at night
> 
> I'm a desert, you're an ocean  
> It's your motion that I need  
> But without you I am broken  
> Left to thirst out in the heat

“I thought the idea was that we did the PT _together,_ she complained while looking up at him, bobbing up and down in his pool, arms crossed on the edge of the deck as they talked.

Mike regarded at her from his seat in a lounge chair. “I did my PT today, Rookie. Remember? _You’re_ the one that had to meet with a book agent. Which, by the way, who needs a memoir at twenty-three?”

“Evelyn said the same thing and I still don’t know. Not sure the agent was convinced either,” she said somewhat grumpily.

The injury she’d sustained at the end of the previous season had been, mercifully, not as serious at they’d expected. Minor surgery, some physical therapy (courtesy of Mike’s therapist) and she’d be ready to go next month for spring training, though limited. Part of her PT was swimming, the movement was good for her muscle without being taxing. Mike, meanwhile, had taken his off season more seriously than in years past, dropping ten pounds and swimming alongside her in his pool.

Despite the awkwardness that had enveloped them at the start of September, Ginny’s injury had brought them close together. Very, very close. Enough so that Rachel and Noah had both drifted away, leaving them to make new, deeper, emotional connections with each other.

Mike glanced at his phone then, “Fifteen more minutes, Baker. Get going.”

“I hate you,” she whined.

“You don’t.”

“I so do,” she grumbled and using her legs, pushed off the side into smooth strokes the length of the pool.

As she worked back to him, Mike grinned, pushed some buttons on his phone and suddenly music blasted through the speakers that surrounded the pool.

 _There's a moment_  
_In your bones when_  
_When the fire takes over_  
_Blood is running_  
_Heart is pumping_  
_As the battle gets closer_  
_Ooh, they can say what they want now_  
_Ooh, 'cause we'll be screaming out_

 _We can be heroes everywhere we go_  
_We can have all that we ever want_  
_Swinging like Ali, knocking out bodies_  
_Standing on top like a champion_  
_Keep your silver, give me that gold_  
_You'll remember when I say_  
_We can be heroes everywhere we go_  
_Keeping us down is impossible_  
_'Cause we're unstoppable_

 

Ginny grinned at him as she made the turn – expertly of course – and raced back in the other direction, lapping the pool with ease.

“Time,” she called out.

“Five more, rookie.”

Determined, if lonely in the large pool, Ginny pushed herself as hard as she dared the last few minutes, out of breath when Mike reappeared at the edge, signaling her time was up.

Pushing her wet curls out of her face as she stopped, Ginny looked at him. “C’mon, Lawson, you’re already wearing a swimsuit. Get in with me for a couple minutes. The water is awesome.”

“Yes, I am aware, I do pay to heat it.”

Coming up to the side, Ginny put both hands flat on the pool edge and pulled herself halfway out of the water, putting her face inches from him. “C’mon old man. When was the last time you had _fun_ in the pool?”

Mike frowned, until they’d started using it as therapy, he’d barely gotten in it in recent years.

“That’s what I thought,” she said and gripped his t-shirt as she fell back, pulling him unceremoniously into the pool with her.

Ginny swam away quickly, surfacing to see her catcher spluttering and looking around.

“Baker,” he called out and dove under the water, moving far faster than she expected and while she made it to the edge, he was on her before she could pull herself out, both hands spanning her waist, holding her in place facing him. They were standing in a shallow part of the pool, both of them able to touch the bottom, the water up to Mike’s chest and Ginny’s shoulders.

“Baker,” he repeated harshly but with no malice.

“Lawson,” she parroted back with a wide grin, her dimples as deep as he’d ever seen them.

He had her backed up against the smooth side of the pool, hands still on her waist, fingers tightening into her exposed flesh just a little. She’d picked today, of all days, to wear a two-piece suit – fairly modest boy cut figure hugging bottoms and a halter style top, really he had seen more in the Body Issue pictures they’d done but those were photos and right now he had the real, live Ginny in his pool, his body dangerously close to hers.

They’d toed this line before, outside a bar on the last day of August.

But she was looking up at him, expression open, almost…hopeful.

“Ginny…” he whispered as he moved infinitesimally closer, her arms floating on either side of her in the water, hands making tight circles.

He wouldn’t close the gap though, he would never close the gap – that was always going to be her choice to make, and she did tipping her head toward his, bringing her lips close to his, closer even than that August night, she could feel his beard tickling her face.

“Are you sure?” she asked against his lips, a hairsbreadth from him.

“Am _I_ sure? You’re the one who put us in the friendzone, Baker,” he commented with a small smile and pulled back a little, it was far too difficult to think with her body that close, her scent filling his nostrils. “But yeah, I am. I think this _thing_ we have…its undeniable. No…inevitable. So why wait?”

For a long moment, she stared at him, her perfect mouth open in a surprised “O” shape, and Mike regretted saying the words, for exposing so much when they had finally managed to find equilibrium between them.

Until she closed the gap and kissed him, hard, her arms coming up around his neck, holding him in place.

Pulling apart, breathless, Ginny grinned at him. “You use that line on all the girls, Lawson?”

Dead serious, “Only you, Baker.”

His lips came back down and kissed the line of her jaw up to her earlobe, which he bit gently before kissing the soft skin behind it and working back down the side of her neck, alternating kissing and gentle bites followed by soothing licks.

Despite being in the pool, Ginny was starting to overheat and practically jumped out of her skin when his hand slipped under the material of her bathing suit bottoms, fingers just grazing her hipbone.

“If you want me to stop,” he mumbled into the juncture of her neck and shoulder. “Just say the word.”

“This-this stays between you and me, ok? No Blip, no Evie, no one,” she said and nudged his head up to look at her. “Just us. Promise me.”

The lust cleared from his eyes and he nodded. “I promise, Ginny. You and me.”

She must have seen the absolute sincerity in his face because she nodded and pressed her forehead to his, nuzzling his nose as they’d done outside Boardners.

She closed the gap, kissing him more slowly, taking her time to memorize the feel of his lips, the way his beard tickled her chin and how her entire body hummed at his touch.

The hand that had been at her hip slipped out from under her shorts and moved across the fabric, down the outside of her thigh before cupping her ass firmly and pulling her slightly up in the water.

Ginny used the water to her advantage and lifted her legs easily, wrapping them around his waist tightly, pulling their hips together. Mike groaned into her lips and she took the opportunity, pressing her tongue into his mouth.

Their tongues danced together, and as they did Ginny rubbed herself against his hard on, heat rising quickly again as they desperately pressed their bodies together.

“Mike,” she said while pulling away from him to drag in a deep breath, her eyes fluttering closed when his lips found the column of her neck.

“Yes, Gin?” he asked and his hand squeezed her ass more firmly while his tongue chased a line of water between her breasts and she arched toward him encouragingly, fingers winding into his hair to hold him in place as he partially nosed the material of her halter to the side, not quiet exposing enough skin for his taste but enough to nibble and suck at for the moment.

Legs relaxing from around his waist, Ginny reached between them and stroked his dick through his shorts, pleased when he grunted and rutted into her hand.

“I need you, Lawson,” she whispered in his ear.

In response to her almost demand, his fingers went to work on her shorts, pulling the material down and when Ginny pulled her knees up, he slipped them off, tossing them to the pool deck.

As her legs fell back in the water, his fingers traced a line up her thigh, followed the dip at her pubic bone and slid gently between her legs to find her mostly shaven mound.

“God, Ginny,” he said and pressed her farther into the side of the pool, body half covering hers while his fingers worked against her clit, rubbing slowly but firmly. There was something about the motion of the water as well that added to the intensity of his fingers.

Ginny’s arched her hips into him while partially curling into his side, her lips finding the skin of his shoulders, panting against him, her warm breath a contrast to the cooling San Diego air.

When his hand sped up, Ginny leaned her head back against the pool edge and let out a horse, “Mike,” exposing the long column of her neck to him.

Mike Lawson was never one to let an opportunity go and he licked from collarbone to jaw before capturing her lips with his, stifling her moans and gasps as he worked her faster, harder. Judging by the way she was starting to tremor under him, Mike knew she was close and pulled his hand away, earning him a frustrated cry from his pitcher.

“Up, up, up…” he said urgently and she complied, pulling herself from the pool to sit at the edge but before she could stand, Mike gripped her thighs, opening them wide to him. With her position on the edge, it put him precisely at the right height to simply lean forward and give her slit a solid long lick, flicking her clit hard as he pulled away.

Ginny shuddered violently and reclined back on her forearms, stretching her long, lean body out before him, head dipping back so the ends of her hair just skimmed the concrete. The position would quickly become uncomfortable but she knew she wouldn’t last long, he had worked her up to the point of not caring about anything; the cool night air and goosepimples on her skin went ignored, the fact she was half naked outside unimportant, the water dripping across and off her body was only heightening the experience, all that mattered was his tongue on her, bringing her right to the edge of orgasm.

Unsurprisingly, Ginny was insanely verbal as he licked at her, a steady stream of obscenities and his name flowing freely between gasps and pants. Mike ventured a look up to witness the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, Ginny Baker thrashing her head back and forth while moaning, arching her hips into his mouth.

She could feel herself getting close, so very close and she dug her heels into Mike shoulder blades, sucking in a deep breath. And then suddenly, shockingly so, Ginny exploded, coming violently and screaming loudly into the night, entire body shaking with adrenaline as the orgasm wracked her.

“Oh, God….Mike,” she panted through the aftershocks and released his back, feet falling back into the pool.

As she got a little control back, Mike pulled himself out of the water, a satisfied smirk on his face.

“Not done with you yet, Baker,” he said and leaned over for a quick kiss (there was no way he could kneel on the concrete) before standing, holding out a hand for her to take.

Which she did with a lecherous grin and a, “I certainly hope not,” while following him toward the pool house. But they didn’t go inside, instead he led her to the partially enclosed outdoor shower and turned the water on.

“Looked like you were getting cold,” he smirked before kissing her and simultaneously guiding her back into the space, the warm water pelting her back.

The shower stall was small, maybe four by four, with two sides of slatted wood, one the entrance from the pool they’d just come through and the other a glass door into the pool house.

For a long while they kissed, hands exploring each other, memorizing everything they touched.

Eventually Ginny’s hands found the waistband of his suit and pulled it down enough that Mike could kick the wet material away, exposing his cock to her. The rumors about his size certainly were true, she noted with a raised eyebrow.

“See something you like?” he asked huskily and licked at a rivulet of water on her neck.

“Damn right,” she responded and pulled at the ties holding her halter top in place, removing the material and tossing it behind Mike to land with a splat on the concrete. Before he could even reach out and touch her now exposed breasts she promptly dropped, crouching on the balls of her feet, one hand gripping his dick, the other on his thigh for balance.

“Holy…Ginny…” Mike breathed out and bracketed his arms on adjacent walls of the shower, it was the only thing keeping him upright as her warm tongue licked him before pulling the head into her mouth and sucking. If she did that for too long they wouldn’t make it much farther but damn it felt good.

Typically, Mike thought of baseball in times like these where he was trying to hold his orgasm in order to pleasure his partner, but in this case it failed miserably because now Ginny Baker was part of his baseball life and his brain quickly circled back to the fact it was her sucking him off.

“Enough,” he said, voice strained.

Immediately Ginny stood and looked at him, eyes hungry, wanting, hand wandering back to his dick, which he quickly swatted away. She pouted, actually pouted, at him and kissed him hard, biting at his lower lip before soothing the bite with her tongue.

And then he realized something. “Fuck…no condom.”

Ginny eyed him a moment. “I have an IUD.”

“You sure about this?”

“Yep.”

Mike backed Ginny into the corner of the shower, and dropped kisses on her chest, pulling one nipple into his mouth, sucking gently. She arched her hips into his and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, clearly anticipating him lifting her.

Instead, Mike spun her around so she was facing the slatted wall and placed her hands on the wood, commanding in a low husky tone, “Leave them right there.”

Ginny shuddered and obediently wrapped her fingers into the small space between the boards to avoid temptation.

Then one of his hands landed at the top of her spine and slowly worked its way down the slick skin of her back to the start of her perfect pear shaped ass, where he promptly pulled his hand away. Frustrated, Ginny started to turn her head around when his hand came down firmly on her right ass cheek, making a wet slapping sound.

Ginny cried out in pleasure, dropped her head into her outstretched arms and pressed her rear back toward him, stretching her body out. The “again” was silent and understood.

Mike quickly complied, his hand coming down on her flesh a little harder and once again, Ginny cried out, panting with need; the smacks had caused the buzzing between her legs to increase ten-fold and she was aching for him.

But Mike clearly was not done yet, his left hand moved to gently cup her breast, kneading while keeping her resolutely in place as he moved slightly off to the side, letting his hand first caress then come down hard twice on her left butt cheek. She jerked under him and let out a small passion filled cry.

Leaning over her body, Mike whispered, “I have wanted to do that for a very, very long time, Rookie.”

Ginny started to pull one of her hands down from its place, intent on touching herself but Mike intercepted the rouge hand as it hit her abdomen and firmly placed it back on the wall.

“No,” he said almost harshly. “I said leave it there.”

Then he smacked her ass again and she made a noise somewhere between excited and frustrated. “Mike…”

“Yes…”

“Fuck me…”

There was nothing he wanted more but Mike was intent on torturing her for just a bit longer, and moved fully behind her, sliding his hand across her hip, skimming her clit before finding her slick entrance leaving his finger not quite in but close, Ginny whined and tried to urge his finger farther in by pressing down.

This time he obliged, entering to find her absolutely soaking wet for him.

“Damn, Ginny…”

Mike wanted this to last a little longer, wanted to play her body like a violin to see what kind of sounds he could draw from her but the way she had her ass pressed against his lower abdomen, grinding against his finger and the wanton sounds coming from that beautiful mouth had him quickly changing his mind and Mike pulled his finger out, replacing it with the head of his dick.

“Ohhhh….” she hissed and tried to take him in on her own.

Both of Mikes hands found purchase on her hips (so hard Ginny was sure there would be bruises) and, with his head already partially in her, slowly moved his hips forward, entering her easy.

Ginny was having none of taking it easy and she opened her legs a little farther, canting her hips to take him in deeper.

“Christ,” he hissed and obliged, filling her completely before pausing a second, gathering himself, taking several long breaths. She was so tight and wet and ready for him, Mike already could feel his balls start to clench, hence the breaths to calm himself.

When she started rocking back, looking at him over her shoulder, Mike’s resolve completely broke and he started thrusting into her, one hand moving from her hip up to cup one of her breasts, fingers scraping at her nipple. Ginny righted her torso a bit (while leaving her hands firmly on the wall, which worked to her advantage allowing her the leverage push back on him) and gasped when he thrust into her powerfully but still a bit restrained.

“I’m not going to break…” she panted and cried out, her body shuddering, when he pushed into her more vigorously. She was so damn close and desperate for him to finish her off, every one of her nerves felt like they were on fire. “Make me scream, Mike. I want your neighbors to hear.”

That did it and Mike increased the speed of his thrusts, pulling her up just a bit more so he could kiss and bite at the skin of her shoulders.

“Touch me,” she begged and he could feel her start to tremble around him.

Quickly obliging, the hand that had been holding her hip moved down to her overly sensitive clit, fingers scraping the bundle gently at first before pressing the tips of his fingers against it, rubbing circles as he thrust into her at a near brutal pace for what seemed like an eternity.

“Oh…” she panted and her fingers scrabbled frantically against the wood as the tension in her body started to break. “Oh, fuck…Mike. Mike…”

When she finally came, it was in a massive, powerful explosion, and she did indeed scream loudly, simultaneously fluttering around his cock and thrashing against him. Mike tried to hold her still but it was impossible and her intense reaction had him coming so hard Mike swore he saw stars.

Staying inside her, Mike pressed Ginny against the wall, covering her body with his, breathing erratically into the skin of her shoulder. Ginny didn’t seem inclined to move either and pulled her hands off the wall, one wrapping around the forearm he had braced against the wall near her head, the other dropping to her side, breathing also ragged.

Mike dropped kisses on her upper back before gently grasping her chin to turn her head toward him and capturing her lips in his; Ginny obliged with a long, slow, tongue filled kiss before they pulled apart.

She looked somewhat dazed and Mike laughed as he guided her under the shower spray, turning her fully to face him.

“C’mon, Baker, let’s get clean, dry and in bed.”

At the mention of bed her eyes lit up naughtily and she licked her lips. Mike groaned.

“Ok, look, the old man needs a nap first. Then round two.”

“You and your naps,” she complained good naturedly and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a needy kiss. Instantly his dick twitched, which she noticed since it was pressed against her hip. “I think maybe no nap needed.”

“You are going to be the death of me,” he mumbled and pulled away long enough to rinse himself off and reach around the corner to grab two towels from the bench outside the stall while she stood under the spray a moment before turning it off.

Taking the towel, Ginny gave him a wide, wicked smile and wrapped it around her chest before starting off toward the main house, bending over (leisurely) to pick up her bathing suit pieces as she went.

Mike followed behind, eyes never leaving her backside, even as he grabbed their phones off a table.

As they approached the doors to the main house, Ginny’s towel suddenly hit the ground and she let out a not at all convincing, “Ooops,” as she turned to look at him, completely naked, her suit dangling from two fingers before she dropped that as well.

Mike stepped into her space, lust already back in his eyes and then his towel joined hers on the ground.

Ginny turned and walked into the house, Mike following very close behind.

There would be no nap.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and kudos are always appreciated. I dont always have time to respond but know I love each and every one.


End file.
